1973
by PrivateRadio
Summary: Doctor Who/Life on Mars crossover. The Doctor and Rose land in 1973 in the midst of a mysterious murder case. 10/Rose and Sam/Annie.


**1973- Doctor Who/Life on Mars.**

**A/N: Takes place in Season Two of Doctor Who and mid Season Two of Life on Mars.**

**Also, it's not based on any existing episodes. It doesn't really fit in with any episodes either, especially the end of Season Two of Life on Mars.**

**So it's kind of an independent thing.**

**I own none of the characters.**

**There is a bit of 10/Rose and a bit later Sam/Annie fluff in here.**

**This is just a pilot chapter, so if nobody reads/reviews I won't post anymore. But if I get some reads/reviews I'll post the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**-It's only M because of later chapters that describe the murder and stuff. I just wanted to be safe. **

"Doctor."

"Mmm?" The Doctor remained mesmerised by the book he was reading, in an alien language that Rose knew she would never quite understand.

"Doctor, do you hear something?"

The Doctor paused, suddenly frowning. He stood up and placed his book down, listening closely.

"No... No, it's completely..."

He arched an eyebrow. It was completely silent...

"The TARDIS has stopped. We've reached our destination."

"So we're on... Earth?" Rose couldn't help but smile. She had missed home so much. Her mum, Mickey, everyone. It would be great to see them all again...

"Yes, Rose. We're definitely on Earth..." The Doctor opened the TARDIS door, looked around and sniffed the air. "But... well..."

"Well what?"

"Well... we sort of... aren't."

Rose frowned. "What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"Well... we aren't _home._"

Rose continued to frown. "Then... where are we?"

The Doctor took a deep breath of outside air and turned to face Rose. "We are in 1973."

"_WHAT?_"

**Sam Tyler, 1973.**

_My name is Sam Tyler. I was hit by a car and woke up in 1973. Am I mad, dead or in a coma? All I know is that if I can find out why I'm here, I can get home._

Where _is_ home? Sometimes, I don't know. Sometimes I wish I was back in 'Hyde' which is 33 years in the future, and sometimes I want to stay here with Annie and the Gov.

And sometimes, I wish I had someone here who understood me. Someone from the future.

If only I could understand what's wrong with me. I wish I could be certain, I wish I could know for sure that this is all in my head. But sometimes, it's all just so real...

I wish someone could help me, explain this mess to me, save me.

My name is Sam Tyler and I need a saviour.

**The Doctor and Rose, the TARDIS.**

The Doctor glanced at Rose. She was wearing an old 70's style dress he'd found right at the back of his wardrobe. The Doctor didn't need to change. He'd bought his suit in 1969, and thought it could pass. Even if it _was _slightly out of fashion...

She was hiding it well, but he knew Rose wasn't very happy to be here. _She has every right to be unhappy,_ he thought. He'd promised to get her home and 1973 wasn't even close. But the TARDIS had brought them there for a reason, and the sooner they found out why, the sooner they could get to modern-day Earth.

_Though I suppose this _is _modern-day Earth, as we are here and not in if we were-_

"Doctor? Hello?" Rose waved her fingers in front of his face. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Caught up in the thought process. You know how it is..."

Rose grinned, but he could still see the disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I wish we could... I mean I wish I was-"

"Don't worry about it, Doctor. It's fine."

The Doctor looked in to her eyes. She held his stare.

"I'll get you home, Rose." He whispered. "I promise."

"Thank you."

**Sam Tyler, 1973.**

Sam sat at his desk, studying the file that lay open before him.

It didn't make sense. A girl abducted off the street, then returned home, then mysteriously dead a few hours later. No suspects, no murder weapon. Apparently poisoned by a mystery chemical, but nobody could say what it was.

It just wasn't right.

_When is murder ever right though,_ Sam mused.

"Brought you some coffee."

Sam looked up to see Annie staring at him, holding a steaming mug.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"So... any luck with this case?" she gestured toward the file.

"No. None at all. It just... doesn't make sense."

"Sometimes, if you distract yourself, the answer can just come naturally..."

Sam smiled. "Would you be willing to distract me for a while then?"

"What do you have in mind, Sam Tyler?"

"Maybe... dinner? Some wine?"

Annie scoffed. "I'm not cooking, if that's what you've got in mind."

"I'll cook." Sam shrugged. "Or we could go out."

"Sounds amaz-"

"Tyler!" The Gov strolled in to the room. He nodded at Annie. "Tell your bird to sod off for a bit."

Sam rolled his eyes. Annie just sighed and left the room.

The Gov pulled up a chair and stared at Sam. "That murder case of yours. Something fishy about it, don't you think?"

"Yeah, actually. It just seemed... strange. Why would her abductor return her home, let her ring the police and _tell them _she'd been abducted, and then kill her? If he _did _kill her."

"Of course he killed her! He probably realised that she'd blabbed to the coppers and came back and poisoned her."

"But why poison? Why not just hit her on the head or use a knife or something?"

The Gov shrugged. "Didn't want to get his hands dirty. Too messy. I don't know."

Sam shook his head. "The murder was already messy. She told the police that a blonde haired, brown eyed, average height male had attacked and abducted her. His description was out. The police are on to him. It just doesn't make sense."

"Was she living with anyone at the time?"

"Just her boyfriend of six months. But he was in Scotland visiting his mum over the time of the murder."

The Gov frowned. "Is he here now?"

"I think so..."

"We should go talk to him."

And with that the Gov stood up and walked out of the room. Sam grabbed his coat and followed.

He still didn't think any of it made sense. 

**A/N: Feel free to comment. All reviews are welcome, but please no flames. Thanks.**


End file.
